


A Tarefa

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Uma fêmea executa um pequeno serviço para um macho em troca de dinheiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Errand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801372) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Ela estava sentada na mesa. Vestida apenas com uma minissaia e um top tubo apertado. Seus mamilos alegres e pequenos eram muito visíveis.

Ela levantou a minissaia, mostrando que não havia uma calcinha embaixo.

Abri a boca e comecei a respirar, tentando tirar a ansiedade de dentro da minha anatomia. A parte mais profunda, mais quente dela foi oferecida a mim pela minha adorada ninfa.

Eu agarrei suas pernas infantis e as puxei para abri-las, para que eu pudesse analisar quase microscopicamente sua vagina.

Nenhum cabelo, como um bebê. Meu pequeno bebê.

Eu lambi e chupei aquela buceta, fazendo-a se contorcer e fazendo ela soltar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Nada melhor do que ver um animal tão minúsculo ser controlado por instinto.

Minha língua encontrou seu clitóris, e eu o acariciei até que ele cresceu para o tamanho de uma bala, e eu o chupei como uma.

Suas contorções se tornaram mais perceptíveis, e eu podia sentir que ela estava pressionando a mesa com suas duas mãos pequenas.

Então, de repente, ela gozou. Eu não sabia que ela era tão... sensível, porém, eu tinha que admitir, ela era uma pequena putinha com tesão.

Seu grito foi como uma sirene, e os vizinhos mais tarde me perguntaram se eu tinha ouvido uma ambulância passar pela rua às duas da manhã.

E pense nisso, tudo isso estava acontecendo no porão, um esconderijo construído pelo avô da minha esposa para proteger a família de uma guerra nuclear.

Sim, foi um grito muito alto.

Seus sucos vaginais fluíram para fora de sua vagina, formando uma pequena piscina na mesa, enquanto sua boca se contorceu no formato da letra O.

"Isso... isso foi um orgasmo papai?" ela disse, logo depois que acabou, surpresa.

Lambendo o suco em sua buceta, eu ri e respondi:

"Sim, isso foi um orgasmo. Vamos, lamba seu suco de menina. É delicioso." Eu disse, afastando-me para dar-lhe espaço para lamber o líquido sobre a mesa.

Ela olhou para a superfície, onde seu gozo estava formando uma piscina. Ela sorriu.

"De quatro papai?"

"Sim, como uma cadela."

Ela riu, adoravelmente, e olhou para mim com aqueles olhos azuis celestes.

Ela ficou de quatro e lambeu a piscina como um canino, em seguida, começou a sugar o líquido com os lábios, enquanto torcendo seus cativantes rabinhos de porquinho com aqueles dedinhos fofinhos confortáveis.

(Lrrrrr, lrrrrrrrr, lrrrrr, brrrrrrr).

Ela levantou a cabeça, abriu a boca para me mostrar o líquido em sua boca e, lentamente, engoliu seu próprio suco com pequenos goles, em seguida, me mostrou a língua como se eu fosse um médico pronto para examiná-la.

Eu contei e dobrei as notas de dinheiro de seu pagamento e os dei a ela, recompensando-a pelo seu trabalho duro.

"Não use-as para comprar comida. Eu quero você magra e saudável, e minha dieta é tudo que você precisa."

"Ok papai." disse ela, contando o dinheiro.

Testando sua inteligência, eu fiz a mesma pergunta que fazia cada vez que lhe dava dinheiro para gastar.

"Quantos anos você tem, meu pequeno gênio?"

Ela colocou o dinheiro de lado e usou seus dedos pequenos bonitos para me mostrar sua idade.

"Eu tenho seis, hehe!"


End file.
